


Already Gone

by LaxSwagg77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Spoilers for finale, Whump, i love them but canon does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxSwagg77/pseuds/LaxSwagg77
Summary: "Someone's gotta go. And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on, so I'm already gone"The moment Wanda let go.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is me coping with the finale of Wandavision! Spoilers for the finale. Highly recommend listening to Sleeping At Last's cover of Already Gone while reading.

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

This was all she had wanted. How could she give this up?

His shudder of a sob, of tears unshed, made her stomach drop.

Of course she had to do this. It was the right thing to do.

Even if it ripped her heart out, this wasn’t something she could stop.

Wanda looked up, the edges of her vision, of her Vision, starting to blurr. She knew she would cherish this moment, these memories, forever. Even if it wasn’t real, it was real enough, and that was everything.

Vision’s eyes flickered to her face and their eyes met, and she wondered if she could voice any of the thoughts she wanted to say.

He knew what was in her head, and she had always known what was in his.

This week had encapsulated everything she had wanted with him. A home, a family, a place to belong, happiness.

Her nerves were as raw as they had been in Wakanda, but this, this was the numbness of acceptance. Of knowing she had no other choice, no other way to bring peace.

If she was sacrificing hers, so what?

Wasn’t that all she did?

Their sweet nothings, the domesticity, gone before it could happen.

Would anything have changed if they hadn’t met in Scotland? A way to save him, if only they’d gone to Wakanda sooner, or done something else, something more? Was there a way to have been together, to have lived in a different timeline?

The thoughts stung, and Wanda knew there was no changing fate. The stones were gone, her Vision was gone, and the Vision in front of her, a personification of her memories, of the pieces of the stone that she would always carry with her. 

There was no other ending they could head to.

But Wanda could enjoy the peace, the love, that she had shared with him. The life they had deserved to have, that he had wanted.

Her thoughts momentarily ran to the second floor, to twin beds that were occupied, just another piece in a life that she would never have.

Vision stole her focus once more, as he began to glow, knowing his time was almost up.

“So long, darling.”

All at once, red lit up the room, and she held him, a familiarity in his last moments. She felt the surge around her, the different lives, the eras, that they had tried to fit into, a puzzle piece not meant to make up a greater picture.

Beneath her hands, Vision glowed, and she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes, to lose these last moments.

All at once, everything was blinding, and then Wanda found herself back in that lot, their lot.

Her lot.

That was it. Reduced to memories, to an unfinished property, to nothing but her grief and a piece of paper to remind her it was real.

Something caught her eye, and she realized her ring was still sitting on her left hand. Would it have been better to let the Hex take that, like it took everything else? Or for her to keep this physical reminder of a life she could never have?

Before she could finish that thought, the ring faded away, leaving her with nothing to hold onto, nothing but herself.

Slowly, she pushed those thoughts away and picked up the pieces of herself and walked away from the empty lot.

Past her car, out of the neighborhood, down the main street.

The life Wanda had dared to hope for was alive in only her memories, rooted in the foundation of a house that would never be built.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
